


Work In Progress

by Kyrene3



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrene3/pseuds/Kyrene3
Summary: Where Agathe is Belle's "fairy godmother" and decides to meet her charge's soulmate.She's not impressed.





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of fic where Agathe is Adam's godmother and the curse was to help him, which I love. But I posted on my tumblr that it would be fun if Agathe was actually BELLE'S godmother and decided Adam just would not do. Then I wrote it. 
> 
> Also, her name is actually Agathe because. And the title is the title because it made me giggle. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Sobriquet for betaing my story.

He simply will not do. Not as he is now.

His soul’s mate, Belle, so aptly named for she is beautiful inside and out, is much too good for him. Agathe thinks it likely that he would not see her for the treasure she is, that he would try to catch her beauty and covet it as he covets all beautiful things.

He would likely try to be good enough. He would love her as much as well as he could; but he is only capable of so much love. For he has been twisted into something horrid, something resembling his father, a man who was capable of destroying one woman whose soul had shined up to the heavens.

Agathe does not plan on allowing this Prince to do the same to her Belle. This Prince who does not understand how very… wrong he is.

She watches as he dances and flirts, chooses who will share his bed that night, sneers at his servants he secretly wishes were family. He hates everything he has but still demands more as if that could fill the empty part of his soul.

It’s a deep hole he’s dug himself into, one that he cannot be pulled out of by Belle’s strength alone.

No, he would not do at all.

A lesson must be taught here: a lesson about responsibility, about empathy, a lesson about what beauty truly means. Most of all, a lesson about love.

For if there is one thing she knows for sure, it is that this Prince is capable. She has seen men who are beyond the point of learning, and he is not this man. The soul never lies. His shines and cries for its mate, a cry which is softened by the layers of grime which consume it.

She changes her form, uses the one that she once used to meet her young charge, beautiful little Belle. The young girl, who had smiled at the grotesque form, had handed her a rose for the child had nothing else to give.

She does give him a chance, you understand. She offers him the rose that her Belle had given her, a gift of innocence and purity.

But the man sees her and sneers at her ugliness. He mocks her request for shelter.

He turns away the rose.

Not for the first time, Agathe doubts that this man could ever be worthy of the beautiful soul that calls for him. Time will tell.

She will admit that there is a sense of satisfaction as he falls to his knees and begs. Agathe has always enjoyed the human concept of irony, and it is because of this that she ties the rose to her curse.

Let him never turn away such true beauty again.

Her kind charge would disagree with her actions. Belle will, when she finally arrives and finds out. She will see his beastly form and wonder how anyone could come to deserve such a thing.

But the form of the Beast is not one borne of Agathe’s imagination. No, she simply reached inside and pulled out the visage that already existed inside him. Let him see himself for what he has become. Let him know the sorrow he has inflicted onto others.

Her kind charge would certainly disagree with the change in the rest of the household. Even Agathe feels a moment of guilt for the child who has found himself a teacup in response to her curse. At least he’s with his mother.

But truly, what use would it be to leave the Prince alone with his self loathing? What lesson would there be to learn if he is the only one to suffer?

The Prince turned Beast must know that his actions have consequences, that others will suffer. While he may be aware that he is scorned, he must understand. Locked away in his cursed castle, with only the servants who have been cursed because of him for company.

She leaves behind a magic mirror that will show him what he wishes to see, and a book which will take him where he wants to go. Let him hear what they say when he isn’t around. Let him know what it is to walk among man and not belong. He will learn. He must.

The final part of her curse may seem cruel for her sweet Belle, an uncomfortable responsibility to be put upon her.

For the Prince must love and that love must be returned.

For love can be selfish, possessive, and cruel. His love will not be enough.

Agathe will not allow him this happiness if sweet Belle does not think he is worthy. For she is meant to love him in return, but her Belle is strong, and she would not settle for anything less than good. 

\--

In the end, as she arrives with the rest of the mob, finds her way back to her charge, she knows that all was not for naught. For as Belle cries, her eyes are focused on the Beast’s face. And his eyes are trained entirely on hers.

He looks at her as if she is the sun in the sky, the very source of all happiness, the only thing important in this world.

His soul shines brightly and reaches toward hers.

As the last petal falls, Belle speaks the words Agathe no longer needs to hear.

Finally, it seems, he will do.


End file.
